nueva oportunidad para el perdon
by soyundios
Summary: Luego de ser derrotado Madara obtiene una nueva oportunidad para alcanzar el perdon en otro mundo en donde tendra que salvarlo de la destruccion
1. Chapter 1

descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de naruto, hsdxd o trinity seven al igual que los personajes mostrados en esta historia

nueva oportunidad

donde estoy : personaje hablando

(porque dice eso) : personaje pensando

eres devil- :personajes no humanos,demonios,angeles o caidos

capitulo 1 parte 1

Si tubiera k decir como fue mi vida tendria k contartela desde el pricipio, pero... me traeria malos recuerdos lo unico que te puedo decir es que... nunca me di por vencido

.¿? : donde estoy, que hago aqui ?

¿? : -tranquilo estas bien Madara-

Madara : ¡ imposible tu eres... !

¿? : - Asi es madara soy hagoromo otsutsuki, pero no te preocupes no e venido a castigarte.

Madara : ya veo pero entoces por que estas aqui ?

Hagoromo : - e venido a pedirte un favor -

Madara : y por que ami ?

Hagoromo : -porque tu eres el unico que es capaz de salvar el mundo.

Madara : que es exactamente lo que quieres que haga ?

Hagoromo : - quiero que ballas a otro mundo k esta siendo corrompido por el mal, quiero que salves ese mundo de la destruccion

Madara: y que obtengo acambio ?

Hagoromo: - que no te quemes en el infierno -

Madara: con eso es suficiente y cuando empiezo?

Hagoromo: - para ser exactos... ¡ya!-

Madara: pero que demo...

Fue absorbido por un vortice

Hagoromo: - ahora solo queda espera, confio en ti madara.

eso fue todo por ahora disculpen por si encuentran faltas ortograficas, no soy una persona a la que le gusta hacer las cosas devidamente pero mientras se pueda leer esta bien ¿no creen? Bueno yo me despido por el momento bye


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de naruto, hsdxd al igual que los personajes mostrados en esta historia.

Nueva oportunidad

Donde estoy: personaje hablando

(Porque dice eso): personaje pensando

Eres débil- personajes no humanos, demonios, ángeles o caídos

Capítulo 1 parte 2

Madara: ¿Que sucedió?, a ya recuerdo

Madara se encontraba en un bosque tratando de ubicarse cuando de repente...

¡Boom! Una explosión se oye cerca del lugar

Madara: ¿Qué fue eso? Será mejor que valla a investigar

Empezó a saltar de rama en rama hasta que diviso algo a lo lejos

Madara: ¿¡Qué es eso!?

Madara se encontraba sorprendido, y no era para menos enfrente de él se encontraba un dragón cosa que para él era algo raro, pero lo más raro fue que frente a el dragón había un grupo de personas que le hacían frente

Madara: (son unos tontos que hacen ahí)

Entonces uno de los presentes se dio cuenta de la presencia de Madara

¿?: Oigan miren ahí

Todos voltean hacia el escondite de Madara

Madara: (demonios me han visto ¿ahora qué hago?) será mejor que me mueva de aquí

¿?: Ahora no podemos ir tras él koneko lo dejaremos para después, primero tenemos que salvar a Issei.

Aquí todo sucede como en el anime para ser exactos esto sucede en hs dxd born no recuerdo el capítulo XD.

Mientras tanto con Madara...

Madara corría hacia otro lugar cuando se dio cuenta que no lo seguían

Madara: … que fue eso…, bueno no me interesa lo que haya sucedido allí, pero tengo que admitir que esos tipos son valientes para enfrentar algo más grandes que ellos.

Así Madara siguió su camino hasta llegar a una especie de castillo /na en donde se llevó la fiesta antes de que aparezca loki/, y cuando se disponía a seguir…

Guardia 1: ¡oye tú quien eres y que haces aquí!

Madara: ¿¡Me hablas a mí!?

Guardia 1: si a ti ¿quién más crees que le hablamos?

Entonces Madara perdió la paciencia y cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando…

¿?: ¡Alto ahí!

Madara: ¿¡quién es!?

¿? : Me llamo Rias Gremory ¿y quién eres tú?

Madara: me llamo… Uchiha Madara.

Rias: interesante nombre, bueno ahora puedes explicarme ¿por que querías golpear al guardia?

Madara: no te incumbe ahora me retiro. Desapareciendo entre las sombras

¿?: ¿Rias sabes cómo llego aquí? ¡Ningún humano puede venir al infierno!

Rias: si lose Akeno yo tampoco me lo puedo explicar, pero ahora eso no es muy importante tenemos que llevar a issei dentro.

Y así termina el cap. de hoy pensaba subirlo a los minutos de subirlo pero esto es una prueba haber di mi historia les agrada y si les gusta quisiera que me dejaran mensajes diciéndome en que estoy fallando se los agradecería mucho bueno me despido por ahora. bye


	3. Chapter 3

Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de naruto, hsdxd al igual que los personajes mostrados en esta historia.

Nueva oportunidad

Donde estoy: personaje hablando

(Porque dice eso): personaje pensando

Eres débil- personajes no humanos, demonios, ángeles o caídos

capitulo 2

varias horas despues del en cuentro entre Madara y Rias.

Madara se encontraba en un bosque ubicado a las afueras del castillo Gremori, donde actualmente lo tomo como un refugio temporal.

Madara: nose lo que estoy haciendo, ¡yo el gran Madara uchiha! obligado a refugiarse en un bosque...

Madara se encontraba furioso, no sabia donde estaba y mucho menos que era esos extraños circulos en el suelo.

Madara: devo pensar en algo rapido

mientras tanto con Rias:

Rias se encontraba de pie enfrente de la ventana pensando sobre aquel hombre que encontro hace unas horas, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Akeno.

Akeno: Rias que sucede te noto muy pensativa..

Rias: losiento Akeno esque estoy pensando en ese muchacho que estubo afuera hace unas horas.

Akeno: a te refieres a...a... no recuerdo su nombre jejeje.

Rias: era uchiha Madara.

Akeno: es verdad ya recuerdo, pero ¿que tiene de especial ?

Rias: el no es un demonio ni un angel caido lo cual solo nos deja con dos opciones, 1 que sea un angel, aunque no siento energia sacra. y el otro es que sea un humano.

Akeno: mmm... interesante, y ¿por que no se lo preguntamos?.

Rias: ¿mmm?, que ¿quieres decir?

Akeno: bueno podriamos decirle a koneko que lo rastree

Rias: tienes razon vamos ya

con Madara:

Madara: (mi unica salida es obligar a alguien para que me diga que es este lugar).

en ese mismo momento Rias, Akeno, koneko y los demas se disponian a salir a buscarlo.

Madara se dirigia al lugar donde estaban Rias y su grupo, ya que el tambien habia sentido que se acercaban y se dirigia hacia ellos.

Madara: (espero encontrar respuestas en ellos por que si no lo hago me volvere loco).

con Rias:

issei: alli esta.

madara se encontraba parado en una rama de un arbol cercano mirandolos.

Rias: hola Madara quisiera preguntarte algunas cosas asi que me gus..

fue interrumpida por Madara

Madara: a pero que coinsidencia por que yo tambien queria hacerte unas preguntas.

entonces Madara salio corriendo hacia ellos, pero como era demasiado rapido no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo y para cuando se dieron cuenta Madara se encontraba sujetando a rias por el cuello con un pequeño cuchillo.

Rias: ¿¡!?

Rias estaba sorprendida por la velocidad de Madara al igual que los demas presentes, pero cuando Madara se disponia a hablar...

Madara: quiero sab... ¿pero que.. ?

un rayo de poder se dirigia hacia el y para esquibarlo tenia que soltar a Rias.

Madara: quien anda ahi? ¡que salga de una vez!

desde los arboles salieron nada mas y nada menos que sirzechs lucifer y azazel, que habian seguido a Rias por que tubieron un mal presentimiento cosa que no iban a admitir frente a los demas.

Sirzechs: quien eres y por que quieres dañar a Rias.

mas que una pregunta fue una orden a la cual esperaba una respuesta

Madara: (este tipo... tengo que tener cuidado en lo que digo)

Azazel: ¿umm? ¿no respondes e? entonces te are responder a la fuerza.

Madara con una mirada ceria dijo:

Madara: intentalo haber que consigues.

Sirzechs: ¡espera Azazel!

Azazel: lo siento Sirzechs pero el me proboco

Azazel salio volando hacia Madara para darle un puñetaso pero...

Madara: tsukuyomi..

Azazel: ¿¡!?

Azazel callo al suelo inconciente por la habilidad de Madara que no lo hizo con intencion de matarlo pero si con intencion de desmayarlo.

Sirzechs: preocupado ( que fue eso? solo dijo una palabra y Azazel callo al suelo ¿quien es este chico ?

Rias y los demas estaban igual de sorprendidos que Sirzechs.

Issei: ... ¿que sucedio?...

Rias: eso me gustaria saber.

Akeno: ...increible...

Kiba: ...

Xenovia: ...¿esto es real?...

Asia: ...

Koneko: ...imposible...

Madara: hmp eres devil y los deviles siempre mueren primero, recuerda mis palabras quiza te ayuden mas adelante. Ahora ¡tu! me bas a responder mis preguntas si no quieres acabar peor que tu amigo.

Sirzech: ( maldicion .. sera mejor que no me confie) que quieres que te responda.

Madara: que es este lugar?, como se llama? y como salgo de aqui?

Sirzechs: (¿que? acaso no sabe que este es el infierno? o de verdad esta perdido?)

Madara: responde rapido que no tengo todo el dia.

Sirzechs: estas en el infierno y sobre como salir de aqui... pues atravez de circulos magicos.

Madara: y como hago los circulos magicos ?

Rias: no sabes hacer circulos magicos?

Madara: ¡silencio! no te lo pregunte a ti.

Sirzechs: tranquilo yo te puedo ayudar pero acambio quiero que...

Madara: habla rapido

Sirzech: quiero que te unas al sequito de Rias.

Madara: ¡me niego !

Sirzech: que? por que ?

Madara: porque yo no sirvo a nadie que no sea yo mismo.

Sirzech: entonces almenos ayudalos en algunos trabajos y asi estaremos a mano ¿que dices ?

Madara: mmm... esta bien pero que clase de trabajos?

Sirzechs: solo son trbajos simples Rias te explicara lo demas.

Madara: bien nos vemos mañana a las 7:00 en punte en este mismo lugar y mas les vale ser puntuales.

Sirzech: bien mañana a las 7

Madara se retira hacia el bosque.

Rias: por que querias que se uniera a nosotros onii-sama?

Sirzechs: Rias acaso no viste, tiene mucho poder si lo tenemos de nuestro lada seriamos muy poderosos

Rias: si pero para mi es suficiente con mi lindo issei.

Issei: sonrojado jejejeje

sirzechs: bueno basta de charlas vamos a descansar, issei, kiba ayudenme con Azazel

Issei, kiba: hai

hola a todos los que leen mi historia o que esten interesados en ella quiero decir que la subire los lunes y viernes, tambien quiero preguntar si quieren que madara tenga un harem o solo una pareja asi que por favor agradeceria que dejaran comentarios con sus respuestas claro si te gustai historia bueno me despido por ahora hasta el lunes bye bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de naruto, hsdxd al igual que los personajes mostrados en esta historia.

Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de naruto, hsdxd al igual que los personajes mostrados en esta historia.

Nueva oportunidad

Donde estoy: personaje hablando

(Porque dice eso): personaje pensando

Eres débil- personajes no humanos, demonios, ángeles o caído

capitulo 3

al dia siguiente bosque a las afueres del castillo Gremori.

Sirzech: bueno parece que emos llegado antes que Madara.

Madara: estas seguro?

Rias: eso no importa mucho ahora asi que por favor ahi que hacer esto rapido

Sirzech: claro, claro Rias tranquila jejeje

Madara: concuerdo con Rias terminemos esto rapido.

Sirzechs: buneo esta bien lo primero que tenemos que hacer es... y asi Sirzech le enseño sobre los circulos magaicos.

3:00 pm bosque cerca de la academia de kuoh (no recuerdo el nombre espero que este bien XD)

un circulo magico aparecio en el suelo de donde emergieron unas ciluetas.

Madara: mmm.. asi que para esto sirven ¿eh?

Rias: en la mayoria de casos si, bueno a partir de mañana vas a estudiar en la escuela donde estamos nosotros, te inscribire ahora mismo y tendras que asistir.

Madara: hmp esto es todo lo que tengo que hacer?

Rias: si, solo eso por el momento.

Issei: Madara te gustaria ir a comer algo con nosotros?

Akeno: si esa es una buena idea para conocernos mejor.

Madara: lo siento pero ahora no.

Rias: que mal sera para la proxima.

y asi se fueron a cenar y Madara se fue a explorar la ciudad.

al dia siguiente.

7:00 am puertas de la academia.

Madara: bueno aqui estoy, no ahi marcha atras.

salon de clases.

profesor: escuchen todos alumnos, el dia de hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero. adelante.

Madara: hola a todos, mi nombre es uchiha Madara.

Alumno 1: que directo fue.

Alumno 2: si yo tambien creo.

Profesor: bueno tienen alguna pregunta para el ?

Alumna 1: ¿tienes novia?.

Alumna 2: ¿porque te trasladaste aqui?.

Alumno 1: te gustan los juegos?

Madara: irritado no, no y no y sobre porque me traslade.. fueron por algunos problemas que tube.

Profesor: bueno sientate al lado de Xenovia por favor.

luego de eso el dia transcurrio normal hasta la hora de receso.

Madara: mm.. esti es muy interesante podria acostumbrarme aqui.

de pronto alguien se le acerca.

Kiba: Madara Rias nis llama.

Madara: ... (ahora que demonios quiere) bien vamos.

Madara y Kiba se dirigieron al club de ocultismo.

con Rias y los demas.

Issei: ahi llegan.

Rias: bien Akeno..

Akeno: hai

abre las puertas.

Kiba: hola a todos.

Madara: ...

Rias: bien comencemos la reunion, para empez...

es interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada

Rias: ¿um? si ¿quien es?

¿?: siento interrumpir pero ¿se encontrara Madara?.

Issei: Madara-san sera mejor que atiendas.

Madara: si si ya boy.

abre la puerta.

Madara: ¿um? quien eres?.

¿? ano... M-mi nombre es K-Kyo-Kyoka muramase. Soy de primer año y quisiera saber si usted po-podria ayudarme a reaolver un problema. Kyoka era una chica de 1.60 m de alto, cabello entre dorado y miel, estaba vestida con el uniforme de la academia.

Madara: ¿um? y por que yo?.

Kyoka: ee.. bueno Rias sempai me sijo que usted me ayudaria.

Madara: voltea molesto y ve a rias sonreirle ( asi que fue ella... ¿que logras con esto Rias?).

Kyoka: si no puede ayudarme no le obligare...

Madara: no te procupes, ahora dime que quieres que haga

Kyoka: bueno ahi una fiesta ala cual quiero asistir pero.. no tengo pareja asi que me gustaria que usted sea mi pareja.

Madara: ( es encerio? no esto deve ser una broma... ¡demonios! lo tengo que hacerl). bien ¿cuando es?.

Kyoka: es hoy en la tarde.

Madara: bien nos encontramos aqui mismo.

Kyoka: bien. nos vemos luego.

Kyoka se retira.

Issei: Madara- sempai que suertudo apenas llega y una chica linda quiere salir con usted.

Madara: ¡silencio! esto solo es un favor involuntario.

Issei: si tu lo dices.

Akeno: observando a Koneko ( mmm... Koneko no me digas que tu..).

Rias: Akeno que sucede te veo pensativa.

Akeno: oh no solo estaba sacando algunas concluciones.

Rias: ¿que clase de concluciones? .

Akeno: bueno pues al parecer a Koneko no le gusto la idea de que Madara valla a la fiesta con Kyoka.

Rias: bueno entonces para que ella este mas segura ¿porque no vamos todos?.

Akeno: que buena idea enseguida se los digo, escuchen por favor.

todos voltean excepto Madara.

Akeno: Rias y yo emos tomado la desicion de que todos iremos a la fiesta acompañando a Madara, ¿estan de acuerdo?.

todos: hai, excepto Madara.

TIME SKIP.

en la tarde.

Kyoka y los demas se dirigian a la fieste en donde todas las chicas y chicos tuvieron envidia.

Horas mas tarde parque cerca de la academia.

Koneko: presidenta...

Rias: si Koneko yo tambien lo senti devemos apurarnos.

Madara: ( el aire esta tenso.. ¿¡!?)

Madara salta hacia atras para esquibar una lanza de luz.

Madara: quien anda ahi dijo de manera tranquila y calmada.

y como respuesta una lanza de luz salio disparada hacia Kyoka

Madara: ( ¡maldicion! )

en ese momento Madara se puso delante de Kyoka, recibiendo la lanza que le atrabezo el estomago dejando un gran agujero.

Todos: ¡Madara!

Madara callo al suelo inerte, depronto una risa se escucho desde las sombras donde salio...

Rias: Kokabiel Maldito, como te atrevez.

Kokabiel: jajajajaja

Issei: ¡imposible el habi sido capturado!

Kokabiel: asi es pero "alguien" me ayudo a salir. y ahira los matare.

en otro lado.

¿?: espero y ese tonto de Kokabiel me sirva de algo.

de regreso con Rias.

Kyoka esta enfrente del cuerpo de Madara lamentandose no haber reaccionado rápido.

Kokabiel: jajajaja hasta cuando bas a seguir ocultando tu identidad Kyoka.

Rias: a que te refieres?.

Kyoka: Rias yo...

Rias: prosigue.

Kyoka: yo soy un angel. sacando sus 4 alas blancas.

Rias: imposible yo nunca senti tu energía.

Kyoka: bueno... eso no importa, ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en vencer a Kokabiel.

Rias: si tienes razón. Issei dale apoyo.

Issei: hai.

Rias: Asia intenta curar a Madara, Kiba Xenovia cubran a Asia Koneko tu y y... ¿Koneko?.

Koneko se encontraba llorando enfrente de el cuerpo de Madara. cuando Rias se le acerca.

Rias: Koneko tenemos que ayudar a Kyoka y a Issei.

Koneko: sollosando Hai.

Kokabiel: jajajaja Kyoka porque acompañabas a ese humano, sera que ... ¿ te as enamorado de un humano?

Kyoka: q-que di-dices yo-yo no..

Kokabiel: jajaja asi que era eso jajajaj

Issei: ¡ya callate! ¡Dragon shoot!

un potente rayo sale del guantelete de Issei directo a Kokabiel.

Kokabiel: hmp tonto eso no me ara anada.

mientras tanto..

MENTE DE Madara

Madara: ... que sucedio? donde estoy?

¿?: oh veo que ya despertaste.

Madara: ¿¡quien es!?.

¿?: tranquilo no te are nada.

Madara: ¡responde! ¿¡quien eres!?.

¿?: yo soy Gandora el dragon de la destruccion y a partir de ahora seremos compañeros.

Madara: ¿que?.

Gandora: asi como escuchas seremos compañeros.

Madara: como llegaste aqui?.

Gandora: el viejo me dibo que te ayudara y aqui estoy.

Madara: ... ya veo.

Gandora: bueno, no crees que es ¿hora de despertar?

Madara: mmm ¿despertar?... a ya recuerdo.

Gandora: bien esto dejamelo a mi.

Madara: de acuerdo.

y asi termina el cap de hoy. hola solo quiero decir que a la mayoria le gusto la idea del harem de Madara asi que... lo tendran, estoy pensando poner a algunas que mencionare a continuacion:

ophis, Koneko, Kyoka, Xenovia, Ravel y sona y tambien creo que voy a meter un anime mas a este fic ustedes diganme se agrego a date a live o trinity seven bueno bye bye.

por cierto si no saben quien es gabdora aqui el link de la imagen

. /search?q=gandora&client=ms-android-americamovil-pe&prmd=ivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAgQ_AUoAWoVChMIr_6F_q65yAIVB44NCh3PywWr&biw=320&bih=452#imgrc=v3Medq5ndTV7VM%3A


	5. aviso no tan importante

hola estes es un pequeño aviso que olvide poner al final del cap.

hoy subi un cap porque no tenia nada que hacer y quisa suba otro en unos momentos a y aqui el link de la imagen de gandora la anteeior esta dañada

. /imgres?imgurl= . /yugiohenespanol/images/d/df/Foto_gandora_el_drag%2525C3%2525B3n_de_la_destrucci%2525C3% /revision/latest%253Fcb%253D20111112232842%2526path-prefix%253Des&imgrefurl= . /wiki/Gandora_el_Drag%25C3%25B3n_de_la_Destrucci%25C3%25B3n&h=544&w=544&tbnid=v3Medq5ndTV7VM:&q=gandora&docid=yhhCyMLQU1MYUM&ei=3uQZVo_tAYmfNqiXv5gL&tbm=isch&client=ms-android-americamovil-pe&ved=0CCAQMygBMAFqFQoTCI_U8-PJucgCFYmPDQodqMsPsw


	6. Chapter 6

Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de naruto, hsdxd al igual que los personajes mostrados en esta historia.

Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de naruto, hsdxd al igual que los personajes mostrados en esta historia.

Nueva oportunidad

Donde estoy: personaje hablando

(Porque dice eso): personaje pensando

Eres débil- personajes no humanos, demonios, ángeles o caído

capitulo 3.1 esto solo es una continuacion.

Pelea de Issei y Kyoka contra Kokabiel

Kokabiel tenia la ventaja de la batalla. el sequia respirando normalmente mientras que Issei y Kyoka estaban muy cansados.

Issei: kyoka tenemos que hacer algo si seguimos asi nos va a matar

Kyoka: tienes razón (tengo que pensar en algo rapido).

Kokabiel se disponia a atacar cuando de un momento se sintio un poder tremendo cosa que atrajo la atención de todos.

Kokabiel: que demonios fue eso.

Kyoka: que paso?..

Rias: (Madara)

nadie se dio cuenta pero el cuerpo de madara ya no se hallaba en el suelo ahora estaba de píe en medio de ellos y dijo...

Madara: -drestruccion dragon balance breaker- con voz de dragon

Todos: pero que...

Madara fue rodeado por una armadura negra con varias gemas rojas a lo larfo de sus brazos, piernas, cabeza, cola y alas, en su pecho tenia 2 gemas una mas grande que la otra.

de un momento a otro Madara desaparecio y aparecio frentre a Kokabiel dandole un puñetazo en el estomago que lo mando a volar hacia una pared en donde luego de colisionar en ella Madara siguio golpeandolo.

Madara: con voz de dragon - muere muere ¡MUERE!.-

Kokabiel: (que demonios le pasa )

Rias: ¿ese es Madara?

Koneko: Me niego a creerlo.

Issei: tengo que ayudar a Madara.

Rias y kyoka; no lo hagas es muy peligroso.

-Welsh Dragon Balance breaker-

Issei fue rodeado por su armadura y se dirigio bolando hacia donde estaban

Madara y Kokabiel.

Issei: haaaaaaa. Dragon shoot.

en ese momento Madara voltea y se prepara a parar el rayo.

Madara: - nuevo objetivo ¡Issei!.

Madara estiro su brazo y dijo...

Madara: - dark hole- desde la palma de Madara una bola negra se formo y salio disparada. justo antes de chocar ambos ataques la bola de poder estallo creando un agujero negro que absorbía todo lo que este cerca incluyendo el ataque de Issei.

Issei: pero que...

Todos incluido kokabiel: Si me eso me toca estoy perdido.

en otra parte.

¿?: increible ese es el poder que quiero

¿?: quien es ese?..

¿?: mm acaso estas celoso de su poder?

¿?: ¡guarden cilencio!.

de regreso al campo de batalla.

el agujero poco a poco fue desapareciendo hasta que se esfumó.

Kokabiel: ¡maldito quien eres!

Madara: -soy la destruccion encarnada, soy tu desesperación y tus miedos, soy tu pero pesadilla, ¡soy Gandora el dragon de la destruccion, ignoró la razón y sigo mis instintos, no creo en los limites ni en los sueños tiemblen ante mi mortales yo soy ¡GANDORA EL DRAGON DE LA DESTRUCCION! Juggernaut drive-

. aqui el dragon es igual al de la imagen y si la imagen no les cargo pongan en el buscador, Gandora el Dragon de la Destruccion.

Todos se encontraban sorprendidos, frente a ellos se allaba un dragón mucho mas imponente que cualquier otro.

Gandora(Madara): -rayos del apocalipsis-.

todas las gemas de su cuerpo comenzaron a brillar hasta que de cada una salio un potente rayo que destruian todo lo que tocaban, y uno de esas "cosas" que tocó fue a Kokabiel.

Kokabiel: que es est... haaaaaaa...

Kokabiel fue desintegrado por los rayos al igual que todo el parque. luego de que el humo se dispersara Rias y los demas salian de los escombros y vieron a Madara(Gandora) que se había vuelto piedra y luego se comenzó a desmoronarse hasta que Madara salio del medio de la figura.

Koneko y Kyoka: Madara.

Rias: esta inconsciente ahi que llevarlo a la casa de Issei.

Todos: hai.

bueno esto solo es una continuación de la que acabo de subir por lo tanto no cuenta como capítulo lo cual quiere decir que igual subire capítulo el lunes . si les gusto no olviden dejar sus comentarios sobre el cap y si quieren que agrege a uno de estos animes : date a live o trinity seven bueno hasta aquí me despidió y recuerden comentar bye bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de naruto, hsdxd al igual que los personajes mostrados en esta historia.

Nueva oportunidad

Donde estoy: personaje hablando

(Porque dice eso): personaje pensando

Eres débil- personajes no humanos, demonios, ángeles o caído

capitulo 4. parte 1

2 dias despues de la pelea .

Madara se encontraba aun dormido por haber usado demasiada energia y mientras el dormia algo despertaba muy lejos de ahi.

lugar desconocido a las afueras de tokyo.

¿?: mmm.. que sucedio... ¿ donde estoy?...bueno no importa tengo que comer algo.

de regreso en la casa de issei.

mente de Madara.

Madara se encontraba sentado en un prado viendo el horizonte y a su lado se encontraba un dragon que parecia dormido pero depronto abrio un ojo y dijo:

Gandora: -sentiste eso ¿verdad?-.

Madara: si, el flujo del espacio-tiempo fue perturbado pero solo fueron unos segundos nada mas.

Gandora: -si tu lo dices, por cierto no crees que ya es hora de ¿despertar?-

Madara: cierto.. bueno entonces me retiro.

fuera de la mente de madara.

issei se encontraba en la misma habitacion que madara por que tenia que buscar unas cosas, pero depronto..

Issei: maldicion donde las puse...

Madara: que sucede... issei.

Issei: ¿? Madara que bueno que despiertas estabamos preocupados.

Madara: no nesecito su compacion .

Issei: ya ya tranquilo solo decia.

Madara: ¿donde estan los demas?.

Issei: en la escuela .

Madara: bien.

Issei: bueno mejor me voy o se me hace tarde

luego de eso el dia transcurrio con normalidad, exepto por una cosa ...

Madara se encontraba viendo television en la sala y encontro algo interesante.

Reportera: esta mañana una serie de asesinatos a puesto en alerta a la policia, al parecer la policia aun no encuentra al culpable lo que tiene preocupada a los vecinos.

Madara: interesante pero no me importa lo que les pase a otros, mmm.. sera mejor que haga algo para no aburrirme.

sale de la casa.

mientras tanto en otro lugar.

¿?: mmm que mejor manera de aprender en donde estoy que una escuela quisa descubra en donde estoi y como llege aqui.

de regreso con Madara

Se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad el esta entrenando cuando sintio que lo vigilaban.

Madara:¡¿?!( maldicion y ahora quien es ) sea quien sea salga de una vez.

de entre unos arboles sale koneko.

Madara: a eras tu... que sucede.

Koneko un poco sonrojada: Madara sempai quisiera preguntarle que...

pero fue interrumpida por issei.

Issei: aqui estas te estaba buscando, la presidenta nos llama .

Madara: ve koneko te nesecitan luego hablamos.

Issei: de echo... a usted tambien Madara.

Madara: ¿? ( maldicion justo cuando crei que iba a estar tranquilo) bien ahi boy.

sala del club.

Rias se encontraba sentada pensando en cosas que desconocemos, cuando de promto se abre la puerta.

Rias: ¿?..

Issei: ya llegamos, ola a todos.

Koneko: buenas tardes.

Madara: ...

Rias: bien ahora que estamos todos podemos iniciar la reunion.

Madara: y para que me llamaron acaso no es esta una simple reunion?.

Akeno: no es asi, esta reunion es urgente .

Rias: asi es esto se tiene que resolver cuanto antes, es una orden.

Madara: bien pero sean rapidos.

Rias: bien, el dia de hoy una serie de asesinatos se llevo a cabo, lo cual nos da la impresion de que el culpable es un demonio, o eso creemos.

Madara: pero no estan seguros por lo tanto no tenemos nada que hacer.

Akeno: te equibocas Madara, fue una orden por lo tanto tenemos que hacerlo.

Madara: entonces aganlo ustedes .

Rias: lo siento pero tu tambien tienes que participar.

Madara: tch.. hmp.

Issei: por cierto hoy escuche que una alumna nueva se va a integrar a mi clase el dia de mañana.

Akeno: ya pero... eso que tiene que ver con este ¿problema?.

Issei: bueno eso no les parece ¿raro?.

Rias: mmm... tienes razón, un asesinato y justamente aparece una chica nueva ..

Akeno: excelente observación Issei eso merece un premio.

Madara irritado: ¡# €&% ya basta!, Rias al punto de una buena vez.

Rias: ya tranquilizate, bueno el punto es que vamos a capturar a ese "demonio".

Madara: y ¿como lo aran?.

Rias: simple te pondremos de señuelo.

Madara: ¡ jajajaja! estas bromeando ¿verdad?.

Rias: no.. no estoy bromeando tu seras el señuelo.

Madara: ¡¿que?! ¿ yo haciendo de señuelo?. ( maldita acaso te estas ¿burlando de mi?.

Rias: si y no tengo nada más que decir, pueden retirarse.

despues de eso todo transcurrio con tranquilidad, exepto por el lado de Madara que andaba muy irritado.

mientras tanto en otro lugar.

¿?: que raro, siento que tengo que hacer algo pero no recuerdo.

¿?: jajajaja ¿tu crees? jajajaja.

¿?: oye ya deja de molestarlo, el a estado celoso de ese chico Madara ya demostro ser mas fuerte que el.

¿?: jajajaja si tienes razón ya basta jajaja.

¿?: maldito ¿quieres pelear?.

de regreso con Madara y los otros.

Madara: que aburrido es este lugar.

Rias: pues entonces por que no hacemos algo interesante.

Issei: tiene razón ¿pero que?.

Madara: mm.. ¡ya se! que tal si ustedes se van y ¡me dejan dormir!.

Issei: que malo eres, solo queria ayudar.

Madara: no tenias por que.

Akeno: bueno entonces ¿ que hacemos?.

Madara: que tal si demostramos nuestro maximo poder.

Rias: a ¿que te refieres?.

Madara: a nada solo a mostrar nuestro maximo poder solo eso.

Issei: me parece bien

Madara: bien asi sera

bien hasta aqui el cap de hoy. por cierto me habia llegado un review donde medecia que si madara tiene un harem se lo quitara a issei, lo que me a echo recapacitar sobre el harem pero si a ustedes les gusta la idea del harem seguire con ello solo comenten si estan de acuerdo. y sobre lo de agregar a otros pj (personajes) de otros animes justamente habia pensado en poner el mismo personaje que alguien me recomendo en un comentario a si que si el queme dejo el review de la idea de agregar a kurumi o mira le digo que habia pensado en eso, bueno solo en kurumi pero lo de mira es nuevo y si ustedes los qque leen mi fic estan de acuerdo comenten, a y tambien diganme si quieren caps mas largos o asi como los hago estan bien.

bien yo me despido... por ahora XD.

nota: Kurumi ( date a live)

Mira ( trinity seven)

esto es para los que no conocen a los pj de los que hablo .

bueno bye bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de naruto, hsdxd al igual que los personajes mostrados en esta historia.

Nueva oportunidad

Donde estoy: personaje hablando

(Porque dice eso): personaje pensando

Eres débil- personajes no humanos, demonios, ángeles o caído

capitula 4 parte 2.

Eran las 5:00 pm los del club de ocultismo estaban en un bosque en las afueras de la csa Gremory.

Rias: bien ya estamos aqui ahora ¿quien empieza ?.

Issei: yo yo..

Rias: ya ya esta bien.

Akeno: luego yo.

Kiba: y yo.

Xenovia: luego yo.

Asia: yo también.

Rias: bien entonces yo soy la ultima.

Akeno: Rias ¿ porque Madara no cuenta?.

Ruas: bueno dice que el sera el que juzgue.

Rias: bien Issei empieza.

Issei: bien, ¡ Boosted Gear! .

aparece su guantelete rojo( obvia menté).

Madar: ...

Issei: eso no es todo. ¡Balance breaker!. es rodeado por su arnadura

Madar: ... ¿eso es todo?.

Issei: bueno puedo usar una transformación mas pero eso es muy peligroso.

Madar: tch.. aburrido.

time skip.

Rias: bien terminamos.

Madara: aun no.

Todos: ¿? .

Madara: aun falta alguien .

Rias: quien?.

Madar: para que te boy a decir ahi biene.

Koneko venía corriendo .

Koneko: lo siento mucho tenía que hacer unas cosas antes de llegar aquí.

Rias: bueno no importa, ahora muestra todo tu poder.

Koneko: pero..

Rias: nada de peros Koneko todos ya lo hicieron .

Koneko: hai.

Madara: ahora dime que tipo de poder tienes.

Koneko: yo uso el senjutsu.

Madara sorprendido: ¿qu..que.. di..dij..dijiste?( si lo que dice esta niña es verdad ella seria la unica que podria hacer me frente, quiza no dure mucho peleando contra mi pero si solo me da un golpe, me metería en problemas).

Koneko: yo manejo el senjutsu.

Madar: pelea conmigo.

Todos: ¡¿QUEEEE?!.

Koneko: pe.. pero.

Madara: Yo te puedo entrenar pero primero tengo que ver tu nivel.

Koneko: bien... si es por usted ... le muestro eso y mucho mas .

Madara: ¿que?.

Koneko: nada.

Madara: bien empecemos.

Koneko se transforma en su modo nekomata. Madara por su parte solo sierra sus ojos y comienza a buscar algo en sus pensamientos .

Madara: ( mmm ser capaz de usar el senjutsu, es algo raro de ver aqui... pero yo tambien debo usarlo. aunque ahi un pequeño problema... ¿les muestro el rotro de hashirama?).

como respondiéndole alguien aparece frente a el.

en lo profundo de la mente de Madara .

Madara: ¿? viejo para que as venido.

hagoromo: -bueno senti que nesecitabas respuestas asi que vine a ayudarte-.

Madara: tch..

Hagoromo: -y bien cual es la interrogante-.

Madara: el rostro de hashirama ¿devo mostrarcelos?.

Hagoromo: -mmmm primera mente ¿te as revisado haber si ahi sigue?-.

Madara levantandose su armadura: pero que... no esta.

Hagoromo: -asi es yo me encarge de que desaparezca pero igual podras usar sus habilidades-.

Madara: ... gr..gracias.

Hagoromo: -jojojo sigue asi Madara, estas progresando-

Madara: ¡¿que?¡.

Hagoromo chasquea los dedos.

Mundo real .

Madara abre los ojos.

Koneko: esta seguro de esto Madara-sempai.

Madara: si.

Madara junta sus manos y comiensa a juntar energía hasta que la combina con el y se empiezan a formar lineas en su rostro asta dar la apariencia de que se la pinto.

Rias: ¿? ¿Koneko estas bien?.

Koneko tenia los ojos habiertos ella no lo podia creer.

Koneko: im..impo..imposible, nadie mas que los nekomatas pueden usar el senjutsu y el toyutsu.

Madara: bueno ahora ahi otro usuario mas del senjutsu, pero lo de yoyutsu nome suena.

mientras tanto en otro lugar .

¿?: que es eso

¿?: no lo se, pero de que esa energia es poderosa... es poderosa.

de regreso con Madara.

Koneko sale disparada hacía Madara peeo este la esquiva con mucha facilidad, luego Koneko gira sobre su propio eje para darle un puñetaso pero cuando voltea... no ahi nada .

Koneko: ( donde esta).

Madara aparece por detras e intenta hacestarle un golpe pero ella logra esquivarlo.

Madara: (excelente nunca pense que hubiera alguien capaz de mantener una pela cuerpo a cuerpo con migo y especial mente igualarme, esta chica tiene futuro pero si no se pule debidamente puede que su habilidad se pierda.)

Koneko: Madara-sempai es hora de terminar esto.

Madara: si es hora de terminar esto. Mokuton: jukai koutan. ramas comensaron a salir del suelo y se dirigían hacia Koneko, pero antes de llegar... se detubieron.

Koneko: ¿he?.

Madara: suficiente por hoy, superaste mis espectativas, te Felicito.

Koneko sonrojada: Gracias.

mientras tanto en el mundo humano.

¿?: mmm... que hago ahora esto esta aburrido ...¿?

frente a ella aparece un circulo magico del cual sale Madara y los demas.

Madara: ...

¿?:...

Rias: issei te dijimos que tubieras cuidado al momento de elegir el lugar para aparecer.

¿?: ¿quienes son ustedes?.

Madara: tch... mirame a los ojos.

¿?: ¿que?

Madara: tsukuyomi.

la desconocida cae inconsciente.

Rias: rapido ahi que llevarla a la casa de Issei.

Madara: esta chica... no es normal.

hasta aqui el cap de hoy ya lei sus comentarios asi que apartir de el capitulo 5 comenzaré a subir caps mas largos. a y queria comentar algo.

queria saver si les gustaria que metiera a mas pj(personajes) a este fic o que se quede con los que ya estan. bueno ustedes decidanyo no puedo decidir nada, como dice un dicho aqui en mi país... la voz del pueblo.. es la voz de dios.

bueno asi que me despidió

a y tengo un reto el que Adiviné cual sera la siguiente transformacion de madara en este fic hare un one shoot sobre el ganador en el universo(anime) que mas le guste.

¿cual sera la siguiente transformación de Madara en este fic?.

se volvera a transformar en gandora.

se transformara en su modo rikudo.

obtendrá una nueva transformación.

dejen sus comentarios con la respuesta escogida, su nombre o apodo(el que sea de su agrado.), y el anime en el que le gustaria que sea su one shoot.

bueno eso es todo bye bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de naruto, hsdxd al igual que los personajes mostrados en esta historia.

Nueva oportunidad

Donde estoy: personaje hablando

(Porque dice eso): personaje pensando

Eres débil- personajes no humanos, demonios, ángeles o caídos

capitulo 5.

2 horas despues de que llevaron a la chica desconocida, ella empezó a despertar.

¿?: mmm.. ¿que paso? ¿que paso?.

Rias: tranquila, ¿te encuentras bien?

¿?: si pero.. ¿quien eres y que pasó?

Rias: ¿ no recuerdas lo que paso?

¿?: bueno solo recuerdo que estaba caminando, cuando..¡!.

Rias: ¿que pasa?

¿?: tu salistes del suelo junto con otras personas.

Rias: a... si sobre eso... a pero que descortés de mi parte, mi nombre es Rias Gremory.

¿?: a cierto , mi nombré es Kurumi Tokisaki... y..

Rias: bonito nombre.

Kurumi con malas intenciónes: y... dime ¿estamos solas?.

Rias: s-..

Madara: Rias ¿ya despertó esa muchacha?...

Rias: si y se llama Kurumi.

Madara: ... ya veo ... mi nombré es uchiha Madara.

Kurumi: ( mmm... ¿devo matarlos?... creo que es lo mejor).

Rias: bueno ahora vuelvo .

Rias sale de la habitación.

Madara: ... ¿¡!?.

Kurumi: lo siento mucho pero tienes que morir.

Madara: jajajajaja ya sabia que no eras normal.

Kurumi: entonces ya debes saber que soy un espíritu.

Madara: no yo no sabia lo que eras solo sabia que no eras normal.

Kurumi: bueno ahora que sabes mi secretó devo matarte con mucha mas razón.

Madara: intentalo si quieres por mi no ahí problema.

Kurumi: para hacerlo mas interesante ¿por que no apostamos?.

Madara: bien.

Kurumi: si yo gano te convertiras en mi esclavo y si tu ganas hago lo que quieras.

Madara: bien pero primero tienes que vencer a los otros.

Kurumi: bien.

Madara: boy a llamar a los otros.

horas mas tarde

Issei: para que nos llamaste Madara.

Xenovia: si, tenia cosas que hacer.

Madara: yo no te obligué a venir, yo solo dije que vengan si pueden hacerlo.

Xenovia: ...

Kiba: bueno ahora que hacemos.

Madara: pelearan contra ella.

todos: ¿?

Kurumi: hola soy Kurumi Tokisaki.

Issei: wooo que bonita ¿quieres salir con migo?.

Kurumi: lo siento pero tengo un trato con Madara.

Issei: Madara siempre se lleva a las mas bonitas.

Madara: ¡ comenzemos con esto!.

Todos excepto Kurumi: hai.

Madara; bien empieza issei.

Issei: hai ... welsh dragon balance breaker .

Kurumi: muy interesante (maldicion este poder me supera por mucho).

Issei: ahi bouñy dragon shoot.

un rayo sale disparado hacia Kurumi.

Kurumi: maldicion ... ¡Zafkiel! un reloj aparece detras de ella al igual que en sus manos aperecen pistolas,

¡segunda bala: Bet ( esta tiene el tiempo de realentizar el tiempo) cuando ella dijo eso las manecillas del reloj se movieron a las 2 horas.

para ella el rayo de Issei iba muy lento mientras que para el resto iba normal, el unico que podia ver a través de esa técnica era Madara.

Issei: ¡ imposible ! no lo pudo haber esquivado a esa distancia.

Kurumi: es mi turno ¡ septima bala: zayin ! ( tiene el poder de detener el tiempo sobre alguien o algo) la hora cambia a las 7 en punto.

a partir de ahora cuando el reloj cambie de posición diremos la hora cambia 7 horas

Issei quedo inmóvil mientras que Kurumi se acercaba a el

Kurumi: lo siento pero hasta aqui llegas.

pone su arma en la frente de Issei.

Madara: ¡ suficiente ! ahora el que sigue.

Kurumi: ¿? bueno no importa

time skip.

ahora le tocaba a Koneko.

Madara: ( espero no equivocar me, por que si lo hago...)

Kurumi: bien empezemos.

Koneko en su modo nekomata: hai.

empezaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que increíblemente Kurumi tenia ventaja.

Kurumi: eres muy lenta.

Kurumi le da un puñetaso en el estomago que deja a koneko inconsciente.

Issei: ¡imposible! Koneko perdió de un golpe

Xenovia: quien es ella .

Madara: mi turno.

activando su Mangekyõ Sharingan cosa que asusto a Kurumi por que ella nunca habia visitó algo igual.

Kurumi: ( tengo que tener cuidado).

Madara: intenta vencerme.

kurumi: bien si eso quieres ¡ septima bala: Zayin!

Madara queda inmóvil.

Kurumi: jajaja lo siento pero eres devil .

Kurumi dispara pero para sorpresa de ella y los demas las balas rebotaban.

Todos: ¿?

Kurumi: ¿ que sucede?.

cuando el polvo desaparece al rededor de Madara se encontraba una especie de costillas que lo cubrial de píes a cabeza .

Kurumi: pero que demonios.

entonces Madara comienza a moverse.

Kurumi: como... imposible tu no de verías de moverte.

Madara: tus trucos no funcionarán con migo, ahora tu perderas tsukuyomi.

Kurumi: jeje..ot..otra...vez?...

Kurumi cae inconsciente.

Issei: wow Madara eres increíble eres muy poderoso

Madara: no es para tanto. ( no les pueso contat que alcanze el poder de un dios).

Koneko: lo siento, no pude vencerla .

Madara: no te preocupes no era necesario.

Rias: bueno que tal si vamos adentro, akeno ya dwve de tener listo el té.

Todos excepto Madara: hai.

Madara recoge a Kurumi y la lleva dentro.

al dia siguiente.

Kurumi despertando: ¿donde estoy?.

Madara: o ya despertaste.

Kurumi: si y ¿por que estas aquì?.

Madara: ¿como es que puedes hacer eso?.

Kurumi: que cosa?.

Madara: nada olvidalo ¿pero como llegaste aquí?.

Kurumi: yo...

antes de que Kurumi le explicara como habia llegado ahí una voz salio de la nada y luego empezó a temblar.

voz: yo la traje aquí.

Madara: quien eres?

Voz: eso no importa que tal si nos divertimos un poco.

la casa es detruida .

mientras tanto en la escuela kuoh.

Akeno: Rias tu hermano nos llama.

Rias: ¿? ok.

Akeno: Issei tu y los demas regresen a casa.

de regreso con Madara.

Madara: que demonios.

Kurumi: que esta pasando?.

Madara: tambien quisiera saberlo.

Voz: preparados para morir?.

Madara: hmp.

Voz: esto va a ser divertido.

unos circulos mágicos a parecen y de ellos salen cientos de zombies que se lanzan hacìa Madara.

Madara: al fin voy a divertir me un poco.

Kurumi: ¿¡que!? eso es muy peligroso.

Madara: nada es imposible mientras tu lo creas posible, pero si dudas de eso ahi empieza lo imposible.

Madara sale corriendo hacia los zombies y empieza a pelear .

Kurumi veia esto con mucho asombró nunca habia visto a alguien que pudiera enfrentarse a tantos adversario s al mismo tiempo.

Madara: hmp dèviles muy débiles.

Voz: jajajajaja que divertido nunca vi a alguien tan fuerte como tu.

Madara: ni lo verás.

Voz: mmm eso crees?.

Madara: si ¡ SHINRA TENSEI !.

todos los zombies que lo rodearon de un momento a otro salieron diparados en todas direcciones.

Voz: pero que...

Kurumi: ( xomo iso eso? este tipo es muy fuerte... demasiado fuerte).

Voz: nunca pensé que tendria que ir personalmente pero tengo que hacerlo.

de un circulo magico aparecio..

¿?: -hola soy Loki y soy un dios-.

Kurumi: im- imposible.

Loki: - me vez pero no me crees, apesar de que yo te traje aquí...

Madara: tch ( #*&% en mi estado actual no puedo hacer nada).

¿?: que sucede Madara.

Madara: ¿? a eras tu viejo.

Hagoromo: -quien mas puede venir aquí aparte de Gandora-.

Madara: cierto, ahira ¿porque estas aqui?.

Hagoromo: -bueno pues creo que estas en problemas-.

Madara: a cierto ese ripo dice ser un dios.

Hagoromo: -y lo es-.

Madara: mmm... entonces no tengo mucho por hacer .

Hagoromo: -claro que si madara tu tambien lo eres-.

Madara: ¿ a que te refieres?

Hagoromo: -tu alcanzaste el poder de un dios y de mostraste tener talento para eso como si hubieras nacido para ser un dios.

Madara: cierto pero sin el poder del juubi no puedo hacer nada.

Hagoromo: - ¿acaso olvidas que yo te di mi poder?-.

Madara: que?.

Hagoromo: si cuando peleaste con Kokabiel y el te mato yo te revivi dandote todo mi poder y solo me quede con el poder restante, asi que esta es la ultima vez que te ayudo a partir de aqui estas solo Madara, ya no me queda poder para seguir aqui pero confio en tu juicio.

Madara: bien creo que esto es una despedida viejo.

Hagoromo: - si bueno adios Madara-

Madara: adios viejo

Hagoromo desaparece.

mundo real con Issei.

Issei y los demas se encontraban caminando cuando...

Issei: ¿¡ pero que demonios pasó con mi casa!?.

Xenovia: ...

Kiba: miren ahi.

Koneko: es Madara y Kurumi estan con alguien mas pero no se quien.

Issei: avisemos a Rias.

Kiba: no ahi tiempo vamos a ver que pasa.

Issei: bien, Asia ve a buscar a Rias y Akeno.

Asia: hai.

Issei: bien ahora si vamos.

con Madara.

Loki: que pasa no piensas atacar... entonces te matare... no pensándolo bien te usare para comenzar con el ragnarok.

Madara: ...

Loki: bien entonces muere.

un rayo sale de la palma de loki en direccion de Madara.

Kurumi: ¡cuidado!.

¡BOOM!.

el poder de la explocion destrozó parte de las casas vecinas.

unos momentos antes de que ocurra la explocion.

inframundo

Sirsechs: Rias vamos, ya prepare un grupo de soldados para enfrentar a loki.

Rias: estaremos bien con esto?.

Siraechs: confia en mi Rias.

Rias: bien

Akeno: los circulos estan listos.

Rias: vamos.

mundo humano.

Rias y los otros aparecen en el sitio de la pelea.

Rias: que paso aqui.

Sirsechs: no lo se .

loki: o veo que ya llegaron, lastima que su amigo ya murio.

Rias: ¿que?

Madara: eso crees?

Loki: ¿?

una esfera negra rodeaba el cuerpo de Madara.

Loki: pero que.. como pudiste.

Madara ahora se encontraba en su modo mas fuerte. el modo rukudou.

Madara: ahora empieza la batalla entre dioses.

hasta aqui el cap de hoy espero y haya sido de su agradó y como siempre espero sus comentarios diciendome en que aspectos devo mejorar o que cosas devo cambiar.

y sobre la pregunta que ise en el cap anterior la respuesta era que Madara se convertia en rikudou, y el ganador fue un amigo que vive cerca de mi casa que lee mi fic y me dijo la respuesta asi que tengo que hacerle un one shoot sobre el.

pero bueno dejando eso de lado estoy haciendo un proyecto en la escuela asi que los que siguen este fic deven saver que yo subo cap lunes y viernes. pero ahora no se cuando lo subire ( espero y sea pronto).

y hablando de proyectos que opinan si les digo que estoy pensando en llevar esto de un aimple fic a un manga? en el futuro claro esta, se imaginan? bueno si ustedes me animan yo lo haré, pero eso sera mas adelante si ustedes quieren.

bueno hasta aqui quedo, me despido bye bye.


	10. Chapter 10

Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de naruto, hsdxd al igual que los personajes mostrados en esta historia.

Nueva oportunidad

Donde estoy: personaje hablando

(Porque dice eso): personaje pensando

Eres débil- personajes no humanos, demonios, ángeles o caídos

capitulo 6.

Madara sé encontraba en frente de loki pero con una apariencia muy cambiada para los demas presentes ( ustedes saben como es en su modo rikudou).

Loki: -que demonios...( qué le pasó? es diferente)

Rias: Madara eres tu?...

Madara: es la hora de comensar .

Loki: -... bien...

kurumi: que esta pasando? no lo entiendo.

Madara: issei.

Issei: hai .

Madara: dile a los demas que se alejen.

Issei: hai.

Issei se dirige hacía donde esta Rias.

Rias: Issei que pasa?.

Issei: Madara dice que nos alejemos.

Rias: por que?.

Issei: no lo se, pero debe tener un plan.

Sirzechs: Rias confia en el... ¡todos alejense!.

todos al oir el grito salieron rapido del lugar, una vez se sintieron seguros comenzaron a observar la pelea.

pelea de Madara y Loki.

Loki: ¿? por que se van ? acaso tienen miedo?.

Madara: rindete por las buenas.

Loki: jajaja como si pudieras vencerme.

Madara: nunca lo sabre si no lo intento.

Madara desaparece de la vista de Loki y vuelve a aparecer detras de el dandole un golpe en la espalda.

Loki: ¡ ! maldicion.

Madara usa su baston para darle un golpe en el estomago y luego le da un combó de golpes por todo el cuerpo.

Loki: ¡yo no puedo perder! ... ¡no perdere!.

Loki invoca un perro gigante a ojos de Madara.

Madara: que intentas hacer?.

Loki: atacalo fenrir.

Fenrir se lanza hacia Madara quien lo bloquea con su baston, en ese momento Loki aprovecha para atacarlo lanzándole una rafaga de poder .

Madara: me subestimas demasiado.

el poder que loki lanzo a Madara desaparece.

Loki: pero que...

Madara: ¡Limbo!.

de un momento a otro loki fue golpeado por un fuerza invisible.

Loki: ¿? ( como demonios hizo eso? ).

Loki fue golpeado hasta que sintio que estaba en el piso en donde fue sujetado por unas ramas de arboles que brotaban del suelo.

Madara: tiembla ente el poder divino de ¡Uchiha Madara!.

el baja su brazo y luego varios meteoros comienzan a caer sobre Loki.

donde Rias.

Todos miraban fascinados la pelea .

Koneko: increíble...

Issei: eso es un dios?.

Akeno: al parecer obtuvimos un gran aliado.

Sirzech: increíble su poder se iguala al de un rey demonio.

devuelta con Madara.

El polvo comenzó a esfumarse dejando a la vista una gran destrucción dejada por los meteoritos.

Madara: hmp al parecer logro escaparce esa sabandija .

Madara se disponia a irse cuando aparece un grupo de personas desconocidas para Madara, pero conocidas por el grupo de Rias.

¿?: mmm al fin te conosco... llevaba tiempo con ganas de conocerte.

¿?: no le hagas caso esta celoso de tu poder.

Madara: no me interesan en lo absoluto.

¿?: como te atreves...

Madara: ¡Shinra Tensei!.

El grupo de extraños salen despedidos hacia atras mientras Madara seguia avanzando.

Con rias

todos veian como el grupo de "extraños" aparecian para luego salir volando hacía atras y a Madara regresar con ellos y Koneko sale corriendo a alcanzar a Madara.

Koneko: estas bien?

Madara: si, estoy bien no te preocupes.

Kurumi: oye tu...eres humano?.

Madara saliendo de su modo rikudou: si soy un humano ¿por que?.

Kurumi: bueno pues tu poder no es el de un humano.

Sirzechs: es cierto tienes un poder que podria hacer temblar a cualquiera.

Madara: ...

Issei: como conseguiste ese poder, yo tambien quiero ser asi de fuerte. pero mi voluntad tiene un limite...

Madara: ¡tonterias!.

Todos voltearon a ver cual era la razon de que Madara gritara.

Issei: que quieres decir?.

Madara: el poder no es voluntad. Es la capacidad de hacer suceder cosa físicamente.

Issei: wow no sabia eso.

Madara: si quieres ese poder busca la manera de conseguirlo, aun que tengas que matar a tus compañeros para obtenerlo.

Issei: ¡que! me estas diciendo que para que me haga fuerte tengo que matar a mis compañeros?.

Madara: no... solo quiero decir que si quieres algo obtenlo no importa los medios.

Kurumi: interesante nunca e conocido a una persona con tanta sabiduría.

Madara: tu crees?.

Sirzech: bueno dejemos de lado esto, sera mejor que se preparen para la reunion de las tres facciones para hablar sobre este incidente.

hasta aqui el cap de hoy disculpen si demore en subir cap pero estaba en examenes y no podia subir cap pero ya terminó asi que ahora si voy a continuar con esto

bueno como siempre dejen sus reviews y diganme que cosas devo mejorar a i si quieren que integre otros animes a este fic y si también devo darle protagonismo a Issei bueno bye


	11. aviso del cap

hola a todos amigos este es un simple aviso para todos los que sguen mi historia.

no pude subir cap el lunes y viernes pasado por que tenia que dar los exámenes otra vez, razón... no lo se, solo nos dijeron que debíamos darlo de nuevo pero bueno hasta ahi quedo ese problema, pero surgió otro... me quede sin ideas para este fic, o mejor dicho olvide la continuación de cap anterior no se donde guarde el borrador pero no lo encuentro.

bueno asi que me decidí a dejárselos a ustedes, osea denme ideas para el nuevo cap que perdi las mias T_T .

bueno me despidió

Pd: también digan me si quieren que agrege a enemigos o amigos de otros animes, y cuales serían.

bueno ahora si bye


	12. Chapter 12

Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de naruto, hsdxd al igual que los personajes mostrados en esta historia.

Nueva oportunidad

Donde estoy: personaje hablando

(Porque dice eso): personaje pensando

Eres débil- personajes no humanos, demonios, ángeles o caídos

capítulo 7

una semana después de la última pelea de Madara, todos estaban alistándose para la reunión de las tres facciones, para tratar sobre el tema del ataque de loki.

Rias: Issei a pura que tenemos que estar temprano.

Issei: lo siento, me quede dormido.

Rias: bueno dejalo, ahora ¿donde estaran los demas?

con Madara.

este se encontraba en el centró de la ciudad para ver la nueva escuela que se dice que en ella ahí poderosos oponentes, algo que Madara no pasaría por alto.

Madara: mmm... bueno luego regreso, hasta entonces no podre ver si es cierto los rumores.

en la reunión.

Azazel: ¿ya estamos todos?.

Sirzechs: espera un poco, aun no llega el mas importante.

Michael: yo puedo esperar.

Odin: bueno esta bien.

un vórtice aparece en medio de la sala, en ese momento todos se alistan para atacar pero... del vórtice aparece Madara.

Madara: ¿? ¿que sucede?.

Azazel: a eras tu.

Michael: bueno ¿comenzamos?.

Y asi la reunión comenzó, todos estaban escuchando la historia de Sirzech, que contaba todo lo sucedido en el lugar.

Sirzech: y eso fue todo.

Odin: hahaha no me esperaba que loki hullera hahaha, el siempre decía que nunca huiría pero escapo hahaha.

Michael: por favor Madara dime ¿te gustaría ser un ángel?

todos: ¿?

Madara: no, ya lo dije antes y lo repito, yo no sirvo a nadie que no sea yo mismo.

Michael: mmm que mal.

depronto una explocion se deja escuchar

Odin: ¿que su cede?

Rias: no lo se, pero voy a investigar.

Sirzech: bien pero tengan cuidado.

Rias: no te preocupes, bien vamos .

cuando Rias esta apunto de irse, un circulo mágico a parece debajo de Madara y comienza a brillar.

Madara: ¿ pero que...

Sirzech: ¿estas bien?.

Madara: ...

koneko: ¿Madara?.

Rias: oye ¡responde!.

Madara: no esta...

Kiba: ¿que cosa?

Madara: mi poder... ¡no esta!.

Rias: ¿que? ¿quieres decir que ahora eres un simple humano?.

Madara: ¿quien fue? ¡¿quien?!.

y hasta aquí el cap de hoy, se que no es mucho pero es lo que ahí, pero solo es para salir del apuró.pero bueno ahora que Madara perdió sus "poderes" ¿que creen que haga? bueno eso lo descubrí remos en el siguiente cap bueno bye bye.

pd: estoy pensando en poner a kurogane ikki y sus chicas ( Rakudai kishi no cavalry).

yu y sus amigos ( owari no seraph ) opcional.

y por ultimo a basara y los otros (shinmao no testament) creo k era asi.

bye bye.


	13. Chapter 13

Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de naruto, hsdxd al igual que los personajes mostrados en esta historia.

Nueva oportunidad

Donde estoy: personaje hablando

(Porque dice eso): personaje pensando

Eres débil- personajes no humanos, demonios, ángeles o caídos

capitulo 8

luego de que Madara perdiera su poder mas explociones se escucharon.

Sirzechs: ¡QUE DEMONIOS PASA!

un guardia entra por la puerta.

guardia: señor unos hombres vestidos de blanco nos atacan.

Michael: ¿vestidos de blanco ?.

Guardia 2: si, de blanco.

Odin: Madara sera mejor que escapes.

Madara: no...¡NO!, ¡VOY A MATAR A ESOS TIPOS!.

Madara sale disparado por la ventana y comenzó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra esas personas.

Azazel: increíble... a pesar de no tener poder tiene una habilidad de pelea unica.

Sirzechs: cierto...¿?...espera...pero que...

Rias: que sucede?

Sirzechs: Madara...esta...esta ciego.

Koneko: ¡!...

Issei: im..imposible.

Akeno: ¡esperen!

Rias: que sucede .

Akeno: le acaban de quitar su poder cierto?.

todos: si.

Akeno: y luego se quedó ciego... lo cual quiere decir que si recupera la vista recupera su poder.

Issei: ¡CIERTO!

Odin: no...no es eso, es algo mas complicado.

con Madara.

Madara mataba a cuantos se les ponga en frente.

¿?: mmm..ese tipo es muy fuerte...no crees?

¿?: asi parece, que tal si lo volvemos uno de nosotros

¿?: no es mala idea...pero esta ciego.

¿?: cierto pero aun asi es demasiado fuerte.

¿?: bueno creo que tengo que intervenir.

¿?: tan pronto? ¿? se fue...bueno

Madara: mueran...mueran...¡MUERAN INSECTOS!.

¿?: valla veo que te estas divirtiendo

Madara: ¿? tu también quieres bailar?.

¿?: ¿? hahahaha que divertido eres.

Madara: tch...que molestó.

¿?: y quieres pelear?

Madara: (maldicion puedo sentir como mis fuerzas se van...qu esta pasando?)claro por que no.

¿?: bien.

y asi Madara peleo con el desconocido, Madara esquivaba los cortes de la espada de su adversario y su adversario esquivaba los golpes y patadas de Madara.

¿?: eres bueno...por que no te unes a mi...si lo isieras serías inmortal.

Madara: hahahahha¡HAHAHA!.

¿?: de que te ries?.

Madara: no lo necesitó... por que ya soy inmortal ( espero, por que si no lo soy... estoy perdido).

¿?: ¡! bueno, al menos lo intente.

con Rias y los demas

Tidis veían la pelea impresionados por las habilidades de Madara.

Rias: increíble.

Sirzechs: cierto... que mal que no quiera ser un demonio.

Odin: ya veo por que loki huyo, a cualquiera le daria miedo pelear con alguien mas fuerte.

mientras que ellos hablaban koneko al tener un oido muy fino pudo escuchar la charla de Madara.

Koneko: (Madara es...inmortal).

Xenovia: he...koneko que sucede.

Koneko: nada

devuelta en la pelea .

Madara estaba consado y buscaba la forma de terminar la pelea.

¿?: mmm...veo que estas cansado.

Madara: ...

¿?: no diras nada? ...entonces moriras.

el desconocido se movió a una velocidad increible y enterro su espada en el estomago de madara.

Madara: maldicion...me descuide.

con los demas.

Koneko: ¡Madara!.

Sirzech: tengo que intervenir...me ayudan?.

todos: claro.

en otro lado.

Kurumi: que es esto que ciento...¡!...Madara esta en problemas, tengo que ir.

y asi termina el cap de hoy, disculpen que no haiga subido cap pero tenia unos problemas con el internet, pero ya se arregló.

bueno al punto, yo estoy pensando poner un enemigo que este a la altura de madara, que no sea ni muy fuerte ni muy débil, que sea del mismo rango que madara y me gustaría que ustedes me recomendarán a algunos.

bueno eso es todo por ahora bye bye a cierto ¡FELIZES FIESTAS! espero y se diviertan byebye


	14. adelanto

Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de naruto, hsdxd o al igual que los personajes mostrados en esta historia

Nueva oportunidad

Donde estoy: personaje hablando

(Porque dice eso): personaje pensando

Eres débil- : personajes no humanos, demonios, ángeles o caídos

Adelanto del Cap. 14. ¡Estoy de vuelta!

Kurumi corría desesperada mente por las calles buscando un lugar en donde poder hacer la transición, pero todos los lugares estaban repletos de personas, lo cual impedía su viaje.

De vuelta al inframundo:

Madara: maldición estoy muy débil… no podre resistir mucho.

¿?: Parece que tus amigos también quieren jugar un poco.

Madara: no te atrevas a tocarlos.

¿?: Pero solo iba a jugar con ellos jajaja.

Con Sirzech.

Sirzech: bien issei tus iras primero siendo apoyado por kiba y xenovia, mientras que rías y akeno te cubren desde atrás.

Todo: hai

Sirzech: recuerden que ese tipo es peligroso, así que tengan cuidado.

Y así todos empezaron a moverse para ayudar a su amigo.

Madara: esto se está volviendo doloroso

¿?: Claro te atravesé con mi espada

Madara: Entonces tú también me quitaste mi poder?

¿?: ¿He? No ¿Por qué lo haría? Así no sería divertido

Madara: ¿Qué? Entonces quien fue?

¿?: Deja de hablar que así morirás rápido y yo quiero que veas morir a tus amigos… o es cierto estas ciego por lo que veo jajaja… ¿lo entendiste? Jajajaja

Madara: maldito payaso, deja de burlarte de mí

¿?: Bueno será mejor que comience a matarlos, digo a jugar con ellos.

Sale disparado para enfrentarlos

¿?: Aquí se acaba su suerte jajaja…

Hola a todos disculpen por estos meses de no subir cap.

Pero he estado muy, muy ocupado así que lo siento mucho de verdad pero ahora he vuelto así que subiré cap. normal mente ósea lunes y viernes. Ahora vamos a lo importante ya tengo en mente un enemigo al nivel de Madara, algo que obligara a Madara a retirarse del campo de pelea, pero eso lo verán cuando toque, así que a partir de ahora la historia tomara un rumbo más serio obviamente abran otras partes más frescas o relajadas en las que no hay mucha acción o interacción de parte de Madara, ósea que esas partes se centraran en otras cosas como en issei, Kurumi, Rías etc.

Ahora me gustaría saber que opinan de esto si están de acuerdo en poner ya, ya al enemigo de Madara o esperamos a más adelante? Eso ustedes lo dirán así que en los próximos capítulos aparecerán nuevos personajes que seguramente estarán de lado de Madara o en contra de él, bueno eso ya se verá luego, así que yo me despido bye bye.

Pd: el cap. 14 será publicado ya que hoy es mi cumpleaños y pues apenas tengo tiempo así que bye... Dejen comentarios pts.

bye


	15. Chapter 15

Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de naruto, hsdxd o al igual que los personajes mostrados en esta historia

Nueva oportunidad

Donde estoy: personaje hablando

(Porque dice eso): personaje pensando

Eres débil- : personajes no humanos, demonios, ángeles o caídos

Adelanto del Cap. 9. ¡Estoy de vuelta! 2

Kurumi corría desesperada mente por las calles buscando un lugar en donde poder hacer la transición, pero todos los lugares estaban repletos de personas, lo cual impedía su viaje.

De vuelta al inframundo:

Madara: maldición estoy muy débil… no podre resistir mucho.

¿?: Parece que tus amigos también quieren jugar un poco.

Madara: no te atrevas a tocarlos.

¿?: Pero solo iba a jugar con ellos jajaja.

Con Sirzech.

Sirzech: bien issei tus iras primero siendo apoyado por kiba y xenovia, mientras que rías y akeno te cubren desde atrás.

Todo: hai

Sirzech: recuerden que ese tipo es peligroso, así que tengan cuidado.

Y así todos empezaron a moverse para ayudar a su amigo.

Madara: esto se está volviendo doloroso

¿?: Claro te atravesé con mi espada

Madara: Entonces tú también me quitaste mi poder?

¿?: ¿He? No ¿Por qué lo haría? Así no sería divertido

Madara: ¿Qué? Entonces quien fue?

¿?: Deja de hablar que así morirás rápido y yo quiero que veas morir a tus amigos… o es cierto estas ciego por lo que veo jajaja… ¿lo entendiste? Jajajaja

Madara: maldito payaso, deja de burlarte de mí

¿?: Bueno será mejor que comience a matarlos, digo a jugar con ellos.

Sale disparado para enfrentarlos

¿?: Aquí se acaba su suerte jajaja…

Rias: kiba, xenovia intercéptenlo

Kiba y xenovia: hai,

Rias: issei, tú y koneko atáquenlo por detrás. Asia tu quédate con akeno para darnos apoyo

Todos: hai

¿?: hmp ingenuos no podrán vencerme… soy mas fuerte que todos.

Mente de Madara

Gandora: Oye… déjame ayudarte.

Madara: no… no puedo dejar que alguien más débil que yo me salve.

Gandora: tonto, deja tu orgullo de lado. A veces es bueno recibir ayuda.

Madara: si, pero si lo hago demostrare que soy débil.

Gandora: bueno está bien al menos déjame a mi ayudarte.

Madara: bien.

Gandora: bien… hora del show.

Mundo real.

¿?: Son débiles no puede vencerme.

Todo el grupo de rias estaban muy heridos y Asia no podía curarlos a todos. En eso un círculo mágico aparece, del cual sale una nueva cara…

¿?: Parece que llegamos un poco tarde pero a tiempo.

¿?: Así parece.

Rias: ¿? Quiénes son?

Sirzech: parece que son magos

Todos: ¿Por qué están aquí?

Michael: les pedí ayuda ya que esto parece algo complicado…

Xenovia: Michael-sama porque lo hizo?

Rias: es cierto a pesar de haber formado una alianza, la iglesia aun nos ve como sus enemigos

En eso los desconocidos se acercan y se ponen en frente de michael

¿?: me presento soy Mira Yamana

¿?: y yo soy Akido Fudo

Mira: pertenecemos a la organización Grimoire Security.

Issei: grimo… que?.

Fudo: eso lo veremos de nuevo… parece que ellos no dejan de molestarnos.

Mira: es cierto, menos mal que neutralizamos esa energía enorme que sentíamos antes de venir.

Rias: energía enorme?... que quieres decir.

Mira: antes de venir sentimos una energía desconocida, y como no sabíamos que era lo sellamos para que no sea un peligro para la misión.

Entonces todos estaban sorprendidos, ya que se dieron cuenta que hablaban de la energía de Madara. Y para que alguien trate de sellarlo y lo logre debe ser muy fuerte.

Koneko: asi es su culpa que Madara este suriendo…

Fudo: ¿Madara? ¿Quién es ese?

Koneko: … (Susurro) no se los perdonare.

Rias: Koneko por favor cálmate.

Issei: Maldición que es esto…

Issei se encontraba temblando… por alguna razón se sentía débil, sin fuerza, debilitado.

Akeno. Issei te encuentras bien?

Kiba: parece que se siente mal. Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí.

Xenovia: oigan miren… algo le pasa a Madara.

Todos voltearon a ver incluido las 2 magas.

Madara se encontraba emanando una energía negra parecía como si se estuviera desintegrando.

Koneko: algo le pasa, ¡hay que ayudarlo!

Rias: Koneko cálmate, desesperada no lograras nada

Mira: es cierto si te desesperas lo único que aras será perjudicar a ti y a los demás

Koneko: ¡ **KALLATE TODO ESTO ES SU CULPA… POR SU CULPA MADARA ESTA SUFRIENDO!**

Rias: Koneko…

Eso es todo por ahora, lamento haber demorado tanto… lo que pasa es que es tenido muchos, muuuchos problemas y no he podido subir cap. pero ya que es vacaciones puedo hacerlo,

Bueno eso es todo por ahora háganme saber si quieren que meta más chicas al harem de madara y más enemigos solo para hacerlo más interesante y también si quieren que Madara tenga amigos y cada uno de ellos tenga su propia chica claro esta bueno sin mas me despido bye bye.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola acabo de subir un nuevo fic y vengo a proponerles que lo lean, puede que les guste, si estas interesado se llama "el encuentro" pasen por ahí y díganme que les parece el nuevo fic bueno eso es todo bye.

Pd: el cap. 10 de este fic será subido el día jueves, hasta entonces


	17. Eh vuelto

Eh vuelto amigos, luego de un laaaaargo tiempo por fín pude volver.

Antes que nada, quiero pedir perdón por haber desaparecido tan... Derrepente pero tuve varios problemas... Pero no importa, ahora ya eh vuelto asi que retomare las historias que tenia pero, pero, quisiera saber si quieren que las reescriba o las continue como tal.

Bueno, eso ya lo escogeran ustedes y yo los obedecere XD

Eso es todo por ahora, me despido y espero sus opiniones y sus disculpas XD


End file.
